1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a convertible tandem stroller frame, especially to a convertible tandem stroller frame equipped with a release actuator mounted at the front end of it to lock and un-lock a longitudinal telescopic mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Strollers are now essential for use in the transportation of baby and little children. Normally, upon a family comes to have a new born baby with more than one little child, often resorts to purchasing more than one stroller for transporting more than one little child and or baby at a time, but it is impossible for one person to safely push and control so many single strollers simultaneously. The stroller industry has offered a kind of double-stroller or tandem stroller for solution.
However, the tandem stroller is expensive and wasteful for a person with a single child who only irregularly takes care of another child, considering that the tandem stroller is unnecessary most of the time in such circumstances.
Further, tandem strollers are awkward to push and control when transporting a single child, given the resulting off-balance alignment in such a situation. Further, the structure and mechanism of such strollers to permit for ease of operation and folding is relatively cumbersome and complicated.
A newly improved tandem stroller as being disclosed in China Patent Filing Number 200820176373.4 (now Patent Number CN 201371841 Y) is adjustable in length for converting itself into a single stroller; however, the converting actuator is mounted on the rear end of the tandem stroller, user should manipulate behind the stroller, however they cannot use one hand to manipulate the actuator behind the stroller and reach out another hand far to pull the stroller frame extending forward at same time.